Look At Me
by C.M. Oliver is eastwoodgirl
Summary: "Look at me..." It wasn't really to see Lily's eyes one last time. It was to give him memories... of a love that never was and never could be. AU only where it needs to be; otherwise canon compliant. Told in first person POV. One-shot. COMPLETE


**Look At Me**

**DISCLAIMER: It. Is. Not. Mine.**

**WARNING: Well, it's rated M for a reason. First person POV.**

**A/N: Just a little plot bunny who won't leave me be until I wrote it down… I don't know, I was crying my eyes out when I was writing this… But then again, that's just me. I'm crazy that way. You decide. Enjoy**

**010101010**

It was a beautiful starry night. Not a cloud was in sight.

'_Look at me…'_

I had managed to croak out those three words through the large hole that blasted snake gouged in my throat.

He approaches, rather warily at first, but approach me he does. I was on the floor, up against the wall. I reached for the hem of his robes with a shaking hand. He gets the idea and goes down on his knees right next to me. This was the closest that I could get to him.

'_Look at me…'_

My sense of sight was starting to falter. The pain in my body was almost going away. I only had a few seconds to tell a story worth three lifetimes over.

'_Look at me…'_

I try to catch his eyes – that lovely shade of vibrant green I've fallen in love with ever since. He averts them, as if not wanting to see me at all. Pain momentarily crossed my heart. Up until the last moment of my miserable existence, he still detests me… But I need him to see; I need him to know –to believe. I clutched his robes tighter.

'_Look at me…'_

Then came a pregnant pause.

'_Please, Harry…'_ his name escapes my pale lips for the first and the last time.

He finally relents.

The moment our eyes locked, it started.

**A little boy of no more than eleven with dark hair and emerald green eyes getting sorted… then hanging onto a broom, for dear life, in midair –a counter curse being muttered from the stands…**

**A twelve year old, dueling a conjured up snake –then it was banished with a flick of an ebony wand…**

**A boy of thirteen, facing a grown werewolf, a "mass-murderer" and a traitor, protecting his friends –the wolf is stunned, the mass-murderer bound…**

**A fourteen year-old, on the ground, bleeding after seeing the Dark Lord resurrected –a blood replenisher being tipped into his mouth just as Poppy and the rest of them arrives…**

**A young man of fifteen enduring the pains of mind-rape … mental shields being built for him by another to ward of the assaults…**

**A sixteen year-old, running after a killer, throwing spells at each other in blind fury –the killer deliberately misses him with his spells and jinxes…**

**A hardened youth of seventeen, leading his own army to bring down the most evil wizard of their time –another man, quietly fighting in the shadows… alongside him, for him, because of him…**

Then it stopped.

I was once again looking into the most beautiful pair of eyes I've ever seen. Those eyes now mirrored the unshed tears I had in mine.

'_Professor,' _he whispers.

My eyes start to flutter. The stars begin to disappear one at a time. His robes start to come off my fist.

'_Professor,' _a little louder.

He calls me. He asks me to tell him what he had wanted to hear –that it was all a mistake. I close my eyes. I have nothing more to say to him.

'_Professor,'_ his raised voice sounded panicked.

He asks me to stay with him until he gets help. He asks me to speak with him and explain. He asks me to open my eyes.

'_Professor,'_ his voice shaky now as I felt him cradle my beaten body in his arms.

He asks me to not leave him… I did not want to leave him but I knew I had to. I completely let go of him.

'_Professor, please!' _He screams.

I could no longer feel him but I could still hear him clearly. I can sense the pain in his voice, even the soft sob that came out of his lips. I did what I could. I gave what I had. I told him what he needs to know. I was ready to leave him and the world we live in. I prepared to take my last breath. Then…

'_Severus,'_ rather quietly, gently rocking me in his arms.

He finally says my name. Everything starts to feel as cold as ice. It's almost over.

'_Severus, please!'_ He raises his voice once more, bringing my rigid body closer to him.

I fought hard to open my eyes one last time. I see his, sparkling, bright, as always. I no longer saw the tears that were staining his flushed cheeks, nor the pain marring his handsome face. The stars were long gone, except for one.

Then I heard him…

'_I'm sorry…' _A sob.

'_Thank you,'_ Another.

And as I took my final breath in the circle of his arms… in his warmth…

'_I love you…' _A deep sigh, _'Too…'_ The last.

I felt my world shake, like a collision of two supernovas.

Then everything dissolved into nothingness.

**01010101010**

**A/N: As I've said, it's short and well, tragic, but sorry; I just had to write that down. This will just be a one-shot, although I was planning on writing a companion fic to this in Harry's POV if anybody would be interested to read that. Please let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed this. Until next time – Eastwoodgirl.**

**A/N: Companion piece entitled Before I Let You Go is now up! (January 21,2012) Please check it out!  
><strong>


End file.
